1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for interrupting the force flux in the drive train of a vehicle in the event of a crash.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hybrid or electric vehicles have at least one electric machine connected electrically to a high-voltage battery in the drive train. The electric machine may be operated as a motor by supplying the electric machine with electric current from the high-voltage battery. In this case, the electric machine can at least proportionally drive one axle of the vehicle (electrical travel or boosting). The electric machine also may be operated as a generator. In this case, the electric machine can charge the high-voltage battery with electric current either by transmitting rotational movement of an axle to the electric machine (energy recovery) or by using the internal combustion engine to rotate the electric machine. However, an electrical high-voltage line can be damaged in the event of a crash of the vehicle, and the damaged electrical high-voltage line can cause electro-thermal effects to occur when the electric machine is operated briefly as a generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,034 B2 discloses using a separate mechanical interruption unit per axle or per wheel to achieve a reliable interruption of the force flux between an electric machine and a driven axle of the drive train. However, this constitutes a structurally complex and therefore expensive solution.
The object of the present invention is to propose a simple and cost-effective alternative.